Membrane proteins from lens fiber cells will be identified and characterized by SDS-gel electrophoresis and peptide mapping. Chemical bifunctional crosslinking reagnnts will be used to determine nearest-neighbor interactions between these proteins. Finally, both these approaches will be used to assess possible changes in membrane protein composition aad organization during human cataractogenesis.